


Let It Snow

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 21:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The snow has started to fall, so Finch insists Reese exercises Bear before it gets worse.





	Let It Snow

“The snow is starting to come down harder,” Reese said.

Finch looked out of the window and said, “Yes, it is. I suggest you take Bear out now before it gets even worse.”

“Good idea.”

Reese didn’t move, so Finch fetched the leash and Bear promptly trotted over and sat on Reese’s foot. Reese sighed in resignation, put on his overcoat and accepted the hat Finch offered him. Bear wagged his tail.

Finch opened the door and Bear bounced out, followed reluctantly by Reese. As soon as the door closed again, Finch opened a drawer and took out a large box of Christmas lights. He had spent the last few days preparing the room whenever Reese wasn’t around, so now it was a simple matter to hook the lights up.

He closed all the drapes, but then, since it was almost dark, he opened the drapes by one window so that he could still see the falling snow.

Reese’s voice complaining to Bear about shaking snow all over him alerted Finch to their return. He switched off the lights in their main room and waited in silence whilst Reese dried Bear and hung up his coat in their lobby area. The instant Reese opened the door to the main room, Finch pressed the control which switched off all the other lights, so the flat was in total darkness. 

Reese called out, “Finch, are you okay, is there a power outage?”

Finch switched on the Christmas lights, which sparkled all around the room.

“Oh!” Reese said. “Oh, that’s lovely.”

“I’m glad you like it. I wasn’t sure what you’d think.”

Reese was silent for a minute then said, “It’s beautiful. Come over and look out of the window.”

Finch went across the room to the window and Reese stood behind him, with his arms around Finch. They watched the snowflakes whirling past and caught the reflections of the little lights in the glass.

“Merry Christmas, Harold,” Reese murmured softly.


End file.
